Fixing electrical contacts within insulating connectors is often troublesome. Many techniques have been employed, including force fitting, i.e., friction; molding the connector body around the contacts; and by heating the body to melt some of the material around a contact. Friction fitting can damage the contact; insert molding is expensive, and melting by the direct application of heat is cumbersome and time-consuming. Melting of portions of a connector body has also been accomplished by ultrasonic vibration, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,445, wherein contacts were held in position by an alignment plate.